The Nature's Blessing League
The Nature's Blessing League This is the page info for a future rp. If you wish to join, you must leave a comment asking what position you would like, note that the owners will pick who makes it and who doesn't Theme Theme Song: Region Map Region Info ---- Gym Info There are eight gyms,each must be completed in order to go onto the next one. ---- The League The league much more than simple championship,it's also a week long festival. One that let's trainers get to know each other through interaction. ---- The Days of the League Day 1. This is when you defeat the first four of the eight gym leaders. Day 2. This is when you take part in Pokemon Contests on Dragon Eye Island to show off your Pokémon's talents. This is also where you enjoy Flash Flare Park amusement park. Day 3. This is when you defeat the last four gym leaders. Day 4. This is the day that you interact and have non-important battles. This is also the day when you can participate in games to bond with your Pokémon and other trainers, you do so at the Ruins of Tempora near victory road. Day 5. This is when those who defeated the gym leaders battle each other in a tournament to decide who gets to face the Elite Four and the Champion. Only the prelims and semi-finals happen on this day. The tournament takes place at the End of Victory Road. Day 6. This is when trainers who have made it to the finals, battle to decide the winner of the tournament. and, Day 7. this is when the winner of the tournament battles the Elite Four and if successful, battles the Champion who is the strongest in all of Mobius. ---- The Gym Leaders Each of the gym leaders are well known citizens of Mobius. They each reside in different places throughout Mobius.Also each gym has a special Lighting or weather condition. ---- 1st Gym Leader:. Residence:. Badge:. Type Preference:. Weather or Lighting condition:Intense heat. Pokemon: and. ---- 2nd Gym Leader:. Residence:. Badge:. Type Preference:. Weather or Lighting condition:Intense heat. Pokemon: and. ---- 3rd Gym Leader:. Residence:. Badge:. Type Preference:. Weather or Lighting condition:. Pokemon: and. ---- 4th Gym Leader:. Residence:. Badge:. Type Preference:. Weather or Lighting condition:. Pokemon: and. ---- 5th Gym Leader:. Residence:. Badge:. Type Preference:. Weather or Lighting condition:. Pokemon: and. ---- 6th Gym Leader: Trainer Grey Residence: Akawood City. Badge: Fighter's Badge. Type Preference: No Preference. Weather or Lighting condition: Normal Weather/Lighting. Pokemon: #Blaziken #Talonflame(Flitter) #Empoleon(Empo) #Lucario(Ryu) #Snorlax(Tank) #Greninja(Gren) and. ---- 7th Gym Leader:Rayce Thomas. Residence:Shiroleaf Town. Badge:Prism Badge. Type Preference:Mixed. Weather or Lighting condition:Rainbow Light. Pokemon: Chesnaught (Chester): Seed Bomb, Spiky Shield, Brick Break and Rock Tomb. Greninja (Grey) :Surf, Night Slash, Ice Beam and Acrobatics. Pyroar Female (Pyrrha) :Flamethrower, Hyper Voice, Solar Beam and Crunch. Florges (Flora) : Moonblast, Aromatherapy, Psychic, Calm Mind. Ampharos (Marco) : Thunderbolt, Thunder Wave, Dragon Pulse and Focus Blast. and, Skarmory (Ark) : Steel Wing, Fly, Air Slash and Roost. ---- Final Gym Leader: Addison Apollo Residence:. Murasaki City Badge:. Sister Flame Badge Type Preference:. Fire and Flying Weather or Lighting condition:. Sunny Pokemon: #Pidgeot #Blaziken #Charizard #Rapidash #Delphox ---- Elite Four In order to face the Champion,the tourney winner must face and beat the Elite Four in any order they choose. Their rooms also have different weather and lighting conditions. ---- Elite Four Member:Resevered for ShadowAmethyst. Type Perference:. Weather or Lighting Condition:. Pokemon: and, ---- Elite Four Member:Reserved for Iron Minerzone. Type Perference:. Weather or Lighting Condition:. Pokemon: and, ---- Elite Four Member #3: Alexison Apollo Type Perference: Fire, Psychic, Fighting Weather or Lighting Condition: Sunny Pokemon: #Alakazam #Rapidash #Emboar #Delphox #Hitmontop #Gardivor ---- Elite Four Member #4: Jonic Type Perference:. Mixed Type Weather or Lighting Condition: Sun and Rain Pokemon: Pikachu (Jacob), Typhlosion* (Flare), Chesnaught (Spyke), Swampert (Hydro), Staraptor, Tyranitar(Mega) (Prism) and, After beating the Elite Four,the challenger then goes on to face the Champion. ---- The Championship Battle After beating the Elite Four,the challenger rides an elevator up to the Little Planet and meets up with the Champion:The strongest trainer on Mobius. Lighting or weather condition: Champion: Pokemon: After beating the champ,the challenger is declared the new champ. And can choose to relieve the losers place or let them keep their position. Category:Non-Sonic Content/Crossovers